The present invention relates to the prevention of computational errors in computing systems due to malware, software errors, firmware errors, or hardware design errors.
1.1 Computer Applications
Data-processing applications form the basis for much of our daily activity, from business to entertainment. Most applications are implemented as programs running in a computer. In many cases, an application depends upon a database of information that it maintains to record the current state of the application and user data. Typically, the information in the database is fundamental to the operation of the application, to the decisions it makes, and to its delivery of services to the end users.
The application's end users may include people, other applications, devices, and other systems. In this specification, the term “end users” means any entities such as these that can influence an application and/or can use the services that it provides.
The fundamental components of an application are shown in FIG. 1. The application comprises a database and a program that is running in a computer (hereinafter also referenced as a server). The database may be stored in persistent storage such as a disk for durability, it may be stored in high-speed memory for performance, or it may use a combination of these storage techniques. The database may be resident in the same computer as the application program, it may be resident in another computer, it may be implemented as an independent system, or it may be distributed among many systems.
A database generally includes several files or tables, though it may be just a random collection of unorganized data. Each file or table typically represents an entity set such as “employees” or “credit cards.” Files are organized into sets of records; tables are organized into sets of rows, which are analogous to records. A record or a row is an instance of a specific entity in an entity set, such as an employee or a credit card. Records are further organized into fields; rows are organized into columns, which are analogous to fields. A field or column contains an attribute of the entity set, such as “salary” for employees or “credit limit” for credit cards. In this specification, “table” is to be interpreted as “table” or “file.” “Row” is to be interpreted as “row” or “record.” “Column” is to be interpreted as “column” or “field.”
With reference to FIG. 1, the application receives inputs from certain end users (1). It processes these inputs and may make certain modifications to its database as a result (2). Database modifications are made via DML (Data Manipulation Language) and DDL (Data Definition Language) commands. DML commands modify the contents of the database. Examples of DML commands are insert a row, update a row (modify its contents), and delete a row. DDL commands typically modify the structure of the database. Examples of DDL commands include insert or delete a table and insert or delete a column in an existing table.
The application can read the contents of rows in its database (3). As part of its processing, it may read certain information from its database to make decisions. Based on the inputs it receives from its end users and the data in its database, the application delivers certain services to its end users (4). A service may be delivered as the result of a specific input from an end user, such as providing an account balance in response to an online banking query. Alternatively, a service may be delivered spontaneously by the application program, such as on a timed basis or when certain conditions occur. For instance, an alarm may be generated to operations staff if the load being carried by an electric-power transmission line exceeds a specified threshold.
The end users providing the input to the application may or may not be the same end users as those that receive its services.
1.2 Transactions
1.2.1 the Structure of a Transaction
A common form of application is one that processes transactions. A transaction is a related set of DML (or in some cases DDL) commands that are bounded by a begin-transaction directive and an end-transaction directive. Alternatively, there may be no explicit begin-transaction directive. Rather, the start of a transaction can be deduced from the first occurrence of a DML (or DDL) command for a new transaction. Systems that are transaction-driven are known as online transaction processing (OLTP) systems.
Transactions guarantee the integrity of the database by ensuring that each transaction obeys the ACID properties—atomicity, consistency, isolation, and durability. Atomicity means that either all operations contained within the transaction are executed or that none are. Consistency means that at any time, the view of the database represents an accurate view of the application data. Isolation means that the processing of a transaction is unaffected by other transactions that are being processed simultaneously. Durability means that the resulting modifications to the database by a transaction will survive any subsequent system failure.
For instance, consider an online banking application. A customer wants to move $100 from his savings account to his checking account. A typical set of DML commands to accomplish this are:                Begin transaction                    Read savings account balance            Subtract $100            Update savings account balance            Read checking account balance            Add $100            Update checking account balance                        End transaction        
All of these operations must be executed, or none are. For instance, if the banking application should subtract $100 from the savings account balance but not add $100 to the checking account balance, the customer is short $100.
1.2.2 Transaction Manager
The ACID properties of a transaction are controlled by a transaction manager.
1.2.2.1 Database Updates
As shown in FIG. 2, the application (1) does not directly update the database (2). Rather, it sends the transaction operations (3) to the transaction manager (4) (or in some cases, to the file system acting on behalf of the transaction manager).
The first operation that the application sends to the transaction manager is the begin-transaction directive (unless the begin-transaction is inferred by the transaction manager from the first operation in the transaction). The transaction manager will assign a transaction ID to the transaction. The application will then send each of the database operations (3) to the transaction manager one-by-one. When it receives a database operation, the transaction manager will lock the corresponding data item in the database and will apply the update (5) to the database. Changes to the database either may be made to data-item images stored in the disk's high-speed cache memory (6), or they may be written directly to persistent storage such as disk (2). If changes are made to data-item images in cache memory, the server's operating system will periodically write a batch of changes stored in cache to persistent memory in order to make room for new changes.
In addition, the transaction manager will write a description of each change into its change log (7). A change log record typically includes the transaction ID and the before and/or after images of the data item being modified (the before image of an insert is null as is the after image of a delete). The change log information may be written either to a change-log cache in memory (8), or each change may be written directly to a change log in persistent storage, such as a disk (7).
1.2.2.2 Transaction Commit/Abort
With respect to FIG. 3, when the transaction manager (1) receives the end-transaction directive (2), it will decide whether to make the transaction permanent (commit transaction) or to roll back or undo the transaction (abort transaction).
If the transaction manager decides to commit the transaction, it writes an end-transaction token (3) into the change log. If the change log uses cache storage in high-speed memory (4), the change log is flushed from its cache to persistent memory (such as a rotating disk or to solid-state memory) (5). The transaction is now durable as it can be reconstructed from the change information in the persistent change log.
The transaction manager will decide to abort the transaction under any number of circumstances. For instance, if there were a database error that prevented one of the transaction operations to complete, the transaction manager will abort the transaction. Likewise, if the application failed before the transaction manager received the end-transaction directive, the transaction manager will abort the transaction. Alternatively, instead of sending the end-transaction, the application can send an abort directive to the transaction manager requesting that it abort the transaction. To abort a transaction, the transaction manager inserts an abort token into the change log (4) (5) and uses the before images in the change log to roll back the database to its state before the processing of the transaction began (6).
When the transaction manager has completed the commit or abort of the transaction, it releases the locks that it is holding on the modified data items. It then notifies the application that it has either committed or aborted the transaction (7). The processing of the transaction is now complete.
1.2.2.3 Maintaining the ACID Properties
Consequently, the transaction's operations contained within the begin-transaction/end-transaction boundaries will either all be applied to the database (the transaction is committed) or none will be applied to the database (the transaction is aborted). This is the atomicity property of ACID.
The ACID properties of consistency and isolation are achieved by the locking of each data item in the database that is to be updated by the transaction manager. Thus, while the transaction is open, no other application can read that data item. An application can only read data that is not currently being updated, thus guaranteeing consistency. Likewise, an application cannot update data items that are being updated by another transaction. It must wait until that transaction completes and the locks on the data items are released. This guarantees isolation.
Finally, the transaction is durable since all changes have been recorded in persistent storage in the change log. If the system should fail, the change information survives. When the system is restored to service, any transactions that were lost are recovered from the change log. The change log can also be used to roll back partial transactions that had not been completed or to restore data that had been lost due to operator or other error.
1.2.2.4 Other Advantages of a Transaction Manager
The change log provides other advantages as well. It serves as a queue of database changes that can be followed to replicate database changes to another system to keep the two databases synchronized. For instance, in an active/backup architecture in which a backup system is provided to take over application processing should the active system fail, data replication from the change log is often used to keep the backup database synchronized with the active database.
Data replication provides similar services for more advanced business continuity architectures as well, including those where the application is active on all systems.
Another advantage that is achieved by many transaction managers is an improvement in performance. Since database changes are recorded in a persistent change log, it is not necessary to write the actual database changes to the database before the transaction is committed. The database changes remain in high-speed cache memory where they are available to be rapidly accessed by the applications. Database changes may be batched and written to the database at the convenience of the operating system. Since writing sequential blocks to the change log is much faster than updating data items distributed randomly across the database, transaction response time is improved.
1.2.3 Synchronizing Multiple Databases
For a single system, commit processing is discussed in Section 1.2.2.2, “Transaction Commit/Abort.” In summary, when the transaction manager receives the end-transaction directive for a transaction it is processing, it typically instructs that all change data that has been accumulating for that transaction in cache memory be flushed to the change log, and then it writes an end-transaction token into the change log for that transaction. When the transaction's changes have been safe-stored in persistent storage, the application will typically be notified that its transaction has been committed.
If the transaction manager must abort a transaction in progress, it typically uses the before images for that transaction as stored in the change log to roll back any changes that had been made to the database on behalf of the transaction.
1.2.3.1 Redundant Servers
To achieve high availability, many transaction processing systems include a redundant server that can take over processing should the primary server fail. In an active/backup configuration (FIG. 4), the redundant server (2) acts as a backup to the primary server (1). Though the backup server may be doing other work, it is not processing transactions for the applications that it is backing up. All transaction processing is performed by the primary server. Should the primary server fail, all further transactions are routed to the backup server for processing.
In an active/active configuration (FIG. 5), both servers are actively processing transactions. A transaction can be sent to either server and will be processed the same way. Should one server in an active/active configuration fail (1), all transactions are routed to the surviving server (2). In practice, an active/active system can contain any number of server nodes.
If two or more servers are provided, it is imperative that they all have the same view of the application database. To achieve this, a data replication engine is used to replicate database changes from the primary server to the one or more other backup or active servers.
1.2.3.2 Data Replication Engines
A typical structure for a data replication engine is shown in FIG. 6. As an application (1) makes changes to its database (2), those changes are captured by the transaction manager and entered into the change log (3). The change log is used as a queue of changes to be replicated to one or more target databases (4). Resident on the server containing the source database is an Extractor software module (5) that follows the change log and transmits each change as it is entered into the change log to the server containing the target database. There, an Applier software module (6) on the target server receives the changes from the Extractor and applies the changes to the target database (4). The Extractor and Applier modules comprise the data replication engine.
When the end-transaction directive is reached in the change log, the replication engine informs the target system transaction manager to commit the transaction. There are several techniques for committing the transaction.
1.2.3.3 Asynchronous Replication
Maintaining two databases in synchronization via asynchronous replication is shown in FIG. 7. As described in the section “Database Updates”, updates (1) generated by the application on the source system are sent to the source transaction manager (2). For each update, the source transaction manager updates the source application database (3) and inserts change information for that update into the source change log (4).
A data replication engine (5) reads or receives each change from the source change log and sends these changes to the transaction manager on the target system (6). When the target transaction manager sees an indication of a new transaction being replicated to it, it typically starts an independent transaction on the target database. The target transaction manager applies the changes for the transaction to the target database (7) and enters the change information into the target change log (8).
When the application issues a commit directive (1), the source transaction manager commits the transaction on the source database. It informs the application that the transaction has been committed (9), and inserts a commit token into the source change log (4). When the commit token is replicated to the target system (5), the transaction manager on the target system (6) will commit its transaction on the target system.
As described earlier in Section 1.2.2.2, “Transaction Commit/Abort”, committing a transaction involves flushing the change log to disk (if it is not already disk-resident) and releasing the locks on the data items that have been changed.
Asynchronous replication occurs independently of the application. In fact, the application does not even know that replication is taking place. Thus, asynchronous replication has no effect on application performance. Asynchronous replication can be used over any distance—even thousands of miles separating the source system from the target system—with no impact on application performance. Furthermore, the source transaction and the target transaction are different independent transactions. A failure of the target system will not impact the processing of the transaction on the source system.
However, the update to the target database occurs at some time later than when the update was applied to the source database. This interval is known as “replication latency.” Thus, should the source system fail, all of the changes in the replication pipeline will typically be lost. In effect, the amount of data loss is the number of transactions that were initiated in a replication-latency interval.
Another problem with asynchronous replication is “data collisions.” A data collision occurs if two systems attempt to change the same data item in their copy of the database within the replication latency interval. Neither system will know that the other system has made this change. Each system will replicate its change to the other system, thus overwriting the change just made by that system. Now both systems are different and both are wrong. Data collisions can be managed automatically be policy (such as accepting the later change), they can be ignored for some applications, or they can be corrected manually.
1.2.3.4 Synchronous Replication
Synchronous replication solves the data-loss problem of asynchronous replication. With synchronous replication, a change to the source database is not completed until the target server has applied the change to its database. There are many ways that synchronous replication can be implemented. One method is described below. It is understood that there are other synchronous replication architectures, but they lead to the same general result.
In one implementation of synchronous replication (FIG. 8), the application (1) on the source system initiates a transaction request (2) to its transaction manager (3). The request notifies the source transaction manager that the single transaction will span two independent databases, one on the source system and one on the target system. The source transaction manager will notify the target transaction manager (4) that it will be included in this transaction (5).
As the application issues update requests (2), the source transaction manager will make each update to its source database (6) and will send the update request (5) to the target transaction manager. The target transaction manager will apply the update to the target database (7) and will then respond to the source transaction manager informing it that the target database update has been completed (8). At this point, the source transaction manager will inform the application that its update has been completed (9). Note that the application must wait for an update to both the source and target databases before it can proceed on to the next update.
Likewise, when the application issues a commit request (2), the source transaction manager will begin the commit processing on its database and will inform the target transaction manager to commit the transaction on its database (5). When the target transaction manager has completed its commit, it informs the source transaction manager that the commit has been done on the target system (8). The source transaction manager can now commit the transaction on the source database. Only when the transaction has been committed on both the source system and on the target system is the application informed that its transaction has completed (9).
With synchronous replication, there is no data loss because an update is not completed until it has been applied to both databases. Furthermore, a commit is not completed until the transaction has been committed on both systems. If the source system should fail, it is known that all completed transactions have been applied to both the source and target databases. If the target system should fail during the processing of a transaction, the source transaction manager will abort the transaction.
Furthermore, data collisions are eliminated with synchronous replication because a data object will be locked on both systems before it is changed. However, this can lead to deadlocks between two systems if a separate request sent to each resulting in a separate transaction on each locks data items in the same or a different order. Each system may have to wait for the lock imposed by the other system to be released. Techniques to resolve deadlocks are well known in the prior art. One technique is for both systems to release their locks and to try again at slightly different times.
However, synchronous replication has a direct impact on application performance. For each database update made by the application, the application must wait until the update has made its way to the target system before it is notified that the update has completed. Likewise, the source system must wait for its commit to be applied to both databases. This delay is known as “application latency.” Application latency is directly affected by the distance separating the source system and the target system. Typically, synchronous replication is limited to campus or metropolitan networks where the inter-system distances are measured as tens of kilometers.
1.2.3.5 Coordinated Commits
A replication technique called “coordinate commits” solves the problem of data loss and data collisions caused by replication latency suffered by asynchronous replication, and the problem of application performance degradation due to application latency suffered by synchronous replication (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,177,866 (Holenstein et al.). With coordinated commits, all database updates are replicated via asynchronous replication, thus not affecting application performance. It is only at commit time that the application is paused to “coordinate the commits.” The source system waits until the target system acknowledges that it can commit the transaction. At that point, the transaction is committed on both systems and the application is notified that the processing of the transaction has been completed. If either system cannot commit the transaction, the transaction is aborted on both systems.
FIG. 9 shows an asynchronous replication system modified to implement coordinated commits. The use of this system for asynchronous replication is described in the section “Asynchronous Replication.” As with asynchronous replication, when a transaction to be replicated is started by the transaction manager on the source system (1), a begin-transaction token replicated to the target system transaction manager (2) instructs it to begin an independent transaction on the target database. In some cases, the begin token is implicit with the first I/O even contained in the transaction. Database updates are then made to the source database (3) and are passed to the target transaction manager via the change log (4) and the replication engine (5) for updating the target database.
When the application issues a commit command (6), this command is held by the source transaction manager while it enters a Ready to Commit (RTC) token (7) into the change log. The RTC token is replicated to the target system. The target system is guaranteed to receive the RTC token after all of the transaction updates since the RTC token follows the updates in the replication pipeline. If the target system is prepared to commit the transaction (that is, it has safe-stored all of the database changes in persistent storage or applied them into the target database), it responds with an RTC Resolution message (8) indicating that it has received and/or can commit the transaction. At this point, the source transaction manager will proceed with its commit processing. This includes inserting a commit token (9) into the change log, which is replicated to the target system to notify it to commit the transaction.
If the target system cannot commit the transaction, the RTC Resolution that it returns will indicate that it must abort the transaction. The source system will abort the transaction and insert an abort token into the change log. When the target system receives the abort token, it will abort its transaction if it has not done so already.
If the source system cannot commit the transaction, or if the application directs that the transaction should be aborted, the source transaction manager will abort the transaction on the source database and insert an abort token into the change log. When the target system receives the abort token, it will abort its corresponding transaction.
Note that the source system does not have to wait for the target system to commit the transaction. It only has to wait for the RTC Resolution message. Short of a system failure, it is known that the target system can complete the transaction because it has safe-stored or applied all of the database updates. Thus, unlike synchronous replication, the application does not have to wait for each update to complete nor for the commit to complete across both systems. It only has to wait for the RTC Resolution message from the target system in response to its RTC token. Therefore, there is minimal impact on application performance, and application latency has been minimized.
Furthermore, with coordinated commits, there is no data loss because a transaction is committed on the source system only if it is known that it will commit successfully on the target system. Also, data collisions in a bidirectional replication configuration are eliminated because a potential data collision will result in the applications deadlocking at commit time. Either or both applications must back off and try again at slightly different times.
With coordinated commits, the advantages of synchronous replication can be achieved between source and target systems separated by thousands of miles.
1.3 Application Faults
An application fault occurs when the outputs of an application, whether they be information or services, are not what was intended by the application designers or are not reflective of the true state of the data. There are many causes of application faults:
i. Hardware faults are caused by the underlying hardware environment in which the application is operating. Hardware faults may be caused by improperly designed hardware, a failure of a hardware component, or a purposefully intended malfunction designed into the hardware. Hardware faults may also be transient faults that are not permanent. For instance, it has been shown that cosmic rays may cause a hardware logical element to behave erroneously.ii. Software faults are caused by the software that implements the application. A software fault may be the result of improper design. This was the case when Amazon sold massive amounts of retailers' inventory for a penny per piece (“Amazon Christmas Present—Buy for a Pence,” Availability Digest; January 2015). Transient faults may be caused by race conditions. Software faults may also be caused by malicious code (malware) that has infected the software.iii. Firmware faults are similar to software faults, except that firmware is a type of software that is resident in persistent memory. Firmware faults may be the result of improper design. Firmware faults are not generally caused by hackers infecting it. Rather, the firmware may have been modified for malicious purposes. There have been cases in which attackers have intercepted shipments of devices being delivered to targets of interest and installed their own surveillance malware into the firmware of the devices (“Photos of an NSA “upgrade” factory show Cisco router getting implant,” ARS Technica; May 14, 2014.)iv. Malware is a technique that an attacker uses to achieve results not intended by the application. Typically, malware is software that infects an application's software. However, malware can be injected into the hardware or firmware of a system by the manufacturers of the system (see the sections “Sony” and “Lenovo Superfish”).
Malware infections in hardware can typically be eliminated by having the different layers of a hardware chip be manufactured by different trusted companies. If a malicious designer can only see a portion of the chip layers, it is not possible for him to add a few transistors to perform a malicious task.
Software and firmware errors and security vulnerabilities built into the software or firmware can be controlled by N-version programming (NVP) (see “N-version programming,” Wikipedia). With NVP, separate and independent software groups are used to program the same system from a common functional specification. The separate programs are deployed into the field on different hardware systems that have been designed from a common specification by different hardware groups. By comparing the outputs of two systems implemented from a common functional specification, anomalies in the hardware, firmware, or software of a system can be detected.
In addition to being installed during the manufacturing process, malware can infect the software controlling a computational device once it has been deployed in the field. Such an infection typically begins with the installation of a Trojan (see the section see the section “Types of Malware”). A Trojan often infects a system when an attacker is successful in luring an unsuspecting user to open a bogus email or attachment that carries the infection or to go to a malicious website that installs the Trojan (a process called phishing). The Trojan opens a “backdoor” to the system that the attacker can use to install malware of his choice on the user's system. The malware could be a form of spyware, which monitors the user's actions (keystroke logging, for instance) or harvests the system's database for information and sends this information to the attacker. Alternatively, the malware could integrate itself into the device's software and cause the device to take actions that were not intended (see the section “Stuxnet”).
1.4 Malware
Malware, short for “malicious software,” is any software used to disrupt computer operations, to gather sensitive information, or to gain access to computer systems (see “Malware,” Wikipedia). Though in this generally accepted definition malware is malicious software, in this disclosure the term “malware” is extended in meaning to include any malicious change to a system, whether it be a change to the system's software, its firmware, or its hardware.
The injection of malware into systems is increasing at a rapid rate. From 2009 to 2013, the number of malware attacks increased five-fold (see “2014 Verizon Data Breach Investigations Report (DBIR),” Verizon; 2014). Malware infections often start with a phishing attack. A user is sent an email that appears to come from a legitimate source. The email asks the user to visit a particular website and provides a link to that website. If the user clicks on the link, he is taken to a website that appears in all regards to be correct. However, the website contains malicious code that is uploaded into the user's PC. Once installed, the malware in many cases can propagate to other PCs and servers that are on the infected PCs network. Alternatively, the malicious website can obtain confidential user information such as user names, passwords, and account numbers that can be used to infect other systems.
There have been cases in which a trusted manufacturer has installed malware in its hardware or software products to follow the user's browsing habits in order to obtain useful information for further sales (see the section “Sony”). Other malware infections are made via security vulnerabilities found in existing systems (see the section “Heartbleed”).
A common characteristic of malware infections is that they usually are not detected by the victim. Rather, the infection is detected by some other party after a time that can be measured in weeks or months. For instance, if malware that steals payment-card information finds its way into a retailer's POS (point-of-sale) terminals, it often is an issuing bank (the bank that issued the payment cards) that detects the infection when it sees an inordinate amount of fraudulent transactions made with its cards.
1.4.1 Types of Malware
There are many types of malware that may infect a system. The types of malware include, but are not limited, to the following:                i. Trojan: A non-replicating program that acts as a backdoor allowing an attacker to have unauthorized access to the affected computer.        ii. Virus: A malware program that attaches itself to another program in the system. When executed, it replicates itself by inserting copies of itself into other computer programs or files.        iii. Worm: A standalone program that replicates itself to other computers across a network, relying on security vulnerabilities of the target computers.        iv. Spyware: Gathers information about a person or an organization without their knowledge and sends such information to another entity without the person's or organization's consent.        v. Bot: Malware typically loaded through a Trojan that allows the computer to be controlled by a botmaster. Bots comprising tens of thousands of computers are used to launch Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attacks on a victim website by flooding it with illicit requests.        vi. Adware: Automatically displays advertisements not wanted by the user in order to generate revenue for its author.        vii. Scareware: A virus which pranks users with the intent to cause anxiety or panic so that they will purchase a software application to correct the supposed fault.        viii. Ransomware: Restricts access to the computer system that it infects and demands that a ransom be paid in order for the restriction to be removed.1.4.2 Types of Attackers        
According to FireEye, a major provider of malware protection services, there are generally three types of cyber attackers (see “Definitive Guide to Next-Generation Threat Protection,” FireEye white paper):                i. Cybercriminals: Individuals who attack for profit, stealing payment-card numbers and other personal data to sell on the open market.        ii. Hacktivists: Individuals who attack for political purposes or for personal gratification via information thefts, website redirection, website defacements, or DDoS attacks.        iii. State-sponsored threat actors: Individuals employed by a government to penetrate commercial or government computer systems in other countries to steal data or to sabotage the computer systems.1.4.3 Examples of Malware1.4.3.1 Zeus        
Zeus is a Trojan that runs on Microsoft Windows. It opens a backdoor to the computing system that can be used by attackers to install their own malware. While it is capable of being used to carry out many malicious criminal tasks, it is most often used to steal banking information by keystroke logging and form grabbing.
1.4.3.2 Backoff
Backoff is point-of-sale (POS) malware. It infects POS terminals so that it can read the magnetic stripe data entered into the POS terminal when a payment card is swiped. It then sends this data to the attacker. The U.S. government has estimated that the POS terminals of more than 1,000 retailers have been compromised by Backoff. Of particular note are attacks against Target Stores and Home Depot. During the holiday shopping season of 2013, Target POS terminals were infected and the data from 110 million payment cards was stolen (see “Target Compromises Millions of Payment Cards,” Availability Digest; January 2014). A similar attack was made in late 2014 against Home Depot, resulting in the theft of data from 56 million payment cards.
1.4.3.3 Sony
Spyware or other malware is sometimes found embedded in programs supplied officially by companies. The programs, downloadable from websites that appear useful or attractive, may have, for example, additional hidden tracking functionality that gathers marketing statistics. An example of such software is malware embedded into CDs sold by Sony, which silently installed and concealed itself on purchasers' computers with the intention of preventing illicit copying. It also reported on users' listening habits and unintentionally created vulnerabilities that were exploited by unrelated malware. Attackers discovered the malware and were able to use it to install their own malware on infected systems. Once discovered, Sony suspended the inclusion of this malware on its CDs.
1.4.3.4 Lenovo Superfish
Lenovo purchased the rights to IBM's manufacture and distribution of its PCs. Unbeknownst to most, Lenovo was installing the third-party Superfish adware on its PCs. It is estimated that millions of PCs around the world are infected with Superfish. Lenovo's intent in using Superfish was to inject Lenovo ads in the web search results of Lenovo owners. Unfortunately, Superfish exposed the laptops and their Internet traffic to hackers in a way that security experts have described as easily exploitable.
1.4.3.5 Heartbleed
Heartbleed is an example of a security vulnerability that was not created by an attacker but was rather a flaw in the software implementation of OpenSSL (Open Secure Sockets Layer). OpenSSL supplies security functions for Internet traffic. Heartbleed allows attackers to read memory data from clients and servers to obtain private encryption keys, passwords, user names, and account information. The software flaw was introduced in 2012 but was not discovered until 2014. It is estimated that 17% of secure websites used the flawed version of OpenSSL. The flaw in OpenSSL was a missing bounds check in the heartbeat exchanged between two systems to keep a connection alive. Attached to each heartbeat a few bytes in length, the OpenSSL server would send 64K bytes. The excess bytes came from random parts of the servers memory and could be mined for useful information. (See “Heartbleed—The Worst Vulnerability Ever,” Availability Digest; April 2014.)
1.4.3.6 Shellshock
Like Heartbleed, Shellshock was another security flaw that was the result of a software bug. It affected the Bash command interpreter used in Linux and Unix systems, allowing trailing code in a legitimate command to be executed as part of the command. It was straightforward to add malicious code to a Bash command that would open a backdoor to welcome sophisticated malware that can infect a company's entire network. The Bash vulnerability existed for 22 years before it was detected in 2014. It is believed that certain government agencies knew about Bash over this time period but used it to gather critical information. (See “Shellshock—the Bash Vulnerability,” Availability Digest; October 2014.)
1.4.3.7 Stuxnet
The Stuxnet worm is designed to attack and sabotage control systems used in power grids, pipelines, nuclear plants, railroads, and other facilities controlled by computers. Stuxnet focused on Iran's nuclear efforts by targeting its centrifuges. Stuxnet has two major components. One intercepts valid commands being sent to the centrifuges and replaces them with potentially dangerous commands. The other secretly records what normal operations at the facility look like and plays these back to the plant operators so that it appears to them that the plant is operating normally. Stuxnet used these invalid commands to spin Iran's centrifuges at extremely high rates, potentially destroying them. Stuxnet was spread with USB thumb drives left behind on developers' desks. Stuxnet is so complex that it is believed to have been developed by a nation state. (See “Stuxnet—The World's First Cyber Weapon, Availability Digest; March 2011.)
1.4.3.8 Flame
Flame is extraordinarily sophisticated spyware that appears to be used for espionage of targeted systems. Flame can log keystrokes, copy data found on the computer's disks, activate the computer's microphone and record conversations, eavesdrop on Skype calls, take screen shots, and copy itself to other computers on the network. It can also infect USB flash drives so that it can re-infect any computer into which the drive is inserted. It organizes the data it collects and communicates that data back to one of many command and control servers for further analysis via an encrypted link. It has been determined that Flame infected almost 200 Iranian computers and was targeting Iran's Oil Ministry, its oil rigs, and its major oil export hub. In response, Iranian computer technicians took drastic actions, cutting off all Internet links to its computers. (See “First Stuxnet—Now the Flame Virus,” Availability Digest; June 2012.)
1.4.3.9 Social Media
Social media, and in particular Facebook, has seen a new way of spreading malware. Facebook users get a message purporting to be from a friend that suggests they view a video. The video site requires users to install some software to see the clip, but actually it is a piece of malware. The malware is then free to cause whatever harm for which it was designed.
1.5 the Use of Redundant Systems to Detect Application Faults
1.5.1 Types of Application Faults
As described in the section “Application Faults,” an erroneous result of a computing system is called an application fault. An application fault can be caused by a hardware fault, by a firmware fault, by a software fault, or by malware.
Some application faults may be caused by design or implementation errors in heavily used subsystems. These faults will become apparent in system testing and are easily corrected.
Other faults may be permanent (hard errors) but are located in functions of the system that are seldom used, such as error routines. These faults may not appear until many copies of the system have been in service for long periods of time. An example of such a fault was the failure of many Linux systems when a leap second was added to Universal Coordinated Time (UTC) in 2012 (see “2015—The Year of the Leap Second,” Availability Digest; February 2015).
Still other faults may be transient (soft errors). They occur rarely and randomly. One example of a transient fault is a race condition. A race condition occurs when an application or the operating system attempts to do two or more operations at the same time, but the result is sensitive to the order in which the operations are performed. On rare occasions, the operations may not be performed in the proper order, resulting in an erroneous result. Another example of a transient fault is an error caused by a cosmic ray affecting the result of a hardware operation.
Finally, malware may cause application faults. In this case, the application fault may be a purposeful error in the output of the application (such as Stuxnet described in the section “Stuxnet”). Alternatively, it may cause additional outputs that represent data stolen from the system via malware (see the section “Backoff”). Malware may simply create a vulnerability that allows attackers access to the system so that they can infect the system with their own malware (see the section “Zeus”).
1.5.2 Certified Testing
New systems are often tested by running a series of certified tests whose outputs are known to be correct on a properly implemented system. These tests are run on new systems to ensure that they are operating correctly. If one or more outputs of a new system do not match those of the test criteria, the system must be diagnosed to find and correct the problem.
1.5.3 Parity Checks
There are several techniques in use to catch or correct certain fault conditions. For instance, the contents of computer memory (either high-speed solid-state memory or disk memory) are often protected via a parity check. In this case, each item stored in memory has appended to it one or more bits that bear a logical relationship to the data item itself. If this logical relationship is found to be violated when such a data item is accessed from memory, the parity information can be used to flag an error, or in some cases to correct the error. A simple example of a parity check is to add one bit to each data item. The parity bit is chosen to make the number of “ones” in the data item, including the parity bit, to be always even (or odd). If a single bit error is made in such a data item, the parity check will fail and an error will be raised.
1.5.4 Voting Systems
Parity checks do not guarantee that application processing is correct. A common method to discover errors at the application-processing level is to use identical redundant subsystems. Each subsystem is processing the same information in parallel with the other processing subsystem(s).
The outputs of the two or more subsystems are compared and are expected to be the same. If they are different, an error has been detected.
1.5.4.1 Dual Modular Redundancy
If the redundant system incorporates two identical subsystems (dual modular redundancy, or DMR), upon an error, each module may execute self-diagnostic routines to determine if it is at fault. If one of the subsystems sees that it is at fault, it removes itself from service, and the system proceeds with the one good subsystem. If neither subsystem finds an error, the system may continue as a DMR system, or one subsystem may be removed from service for further diagnostics.
1.5.4.2 Triple Modular Redundancy
If three or more subsystems are used in the redundant system, a voting mechanism is used. If there is a comparison error, the result obtained by the majority of the subsystems is accepted.
The subsystem(s) that did not agree with the majority are taken out of service. A common configuration is to use three systems (triple modular redundancy, or TMR). If two systems agree but one does not, the later system is taken out of service.
1.5.4.3 Logical Synchronization Unit (LSU)
The device that receives the output of two or more redundant systems for comparison is called a Logical Synchronization Unit, or LSU. A simple LSU in a TMR configuration is shown in FIG. 10. A common input (1) is given to all subsystems (2). The output of the subsystems are received by the LSU (3). If all outputs agree, this output is passed on (4). If the outputs do not all agree, the majority output wins and is passed on. The LSU may generate an error flag (5) indicating which subsystem(s) have been taken out of service.
If there are only two subsystems (a DMR configuration), the LSU cannot vote. It must declare both subsystems to be at fault. This may result in a system outage, or the subsystems may be able to perform self-diagnostic tests. If the result of such tests is that one subsystem declares itself to be at fault, the results of the other subsystem are passed on as the correct result.
1.5.5 Examples of Prior Art Redundant Systems to Detect Application Faults
1.5.5.1 HP NonStop Servers
HPE NonStop servers, available from Hewlett Packard Enterprise Co., Palo Alto, Calif., USA, are fault-tolerant, highly available systems. A NonStop server can contain two to sixteen logical processors. Each logical processor can be removed from the cabinet or inserted into the cabinet while the system is operational. Should a logical processor in which an application is running fail, the application is instantly restarted in another logical processor.
In the NonStop Advanced Architecture (NSAA), each logical processor is implemented in a DMR or a TMR configuration, as shown in FIGS. 11a and 11b (see “Breaking the Availability Barrier III: Chapter 16”). A DMR logical processor (FIG. 11a) contains two self-checking microprocessors (1) (2) that are both processing the same input data. Whenever the application wants to send data beyond the logical processor, the outputs of both microprocessors are compared by an LSU (3). If the outputs match, the logical processor releases the data. If the outputs do not match, the logical processor has failed and it is taken out of service. The logical processor is also taken out of service if one of the self-checking microprocessors discovers a fault within itself or if the LSU fails. As described above, all applications running in the failed logical processor are moved to a surviving logical processor.
In an NSAA TMR logical processor (FIG. 11b), the logical processor contains three self-checking microprocessors (1) (2) (3). When data is to be delivered by the logical processor, the outputs of the three microprocessors are compared by an LSU (4). If at least two out of three microprocessors agree, the majority output is delivered. If one microprocessor disagrees, it is taken out of service; but the logical processor remains in service. The logical processor fails if there are not two microprocessor outputs that agree or if the LSU fails.
Note that in the case of the NSAA architecture, a logical processor does not survive if it has only one microprocessor in service. This mode of operation is called fast fail. It ensures that an errant single microprocessor will not cause data corruption to the application database.
1.5.5.2 Stratus ftServer
The Stratus ftServer provides fault tolerance by using two identical processors (1) (2) shown in FIG. 12 that are lock-stepped at the memory access level. In normal operation, both logical processors are processing the same instruction stream and are comparing their results on every write to memory (3) (4). Whenever a processor must write to memory, it pauses and sends its memory-write operation to an LSU (5). When both processors have submitted their memory-write operations, the LSU compares them. Provided they agree, it is known that they are correct. The write-to-memory is approved (6) (7) and normal processing continues.
There are several processor failure modes:
i. One failure mode occurs when one of the processors, through its own fault-detection logic, recognizes that its operation is erroneous. In this case, it takes itself out of service, and the other processor carries on with normal processing. This “fast-fail” action ensures that the faulty processor will not propagate the error to external interfaces or to the database.
However, it is possible that this error was a transient error. Therefore, the failed processor will run a self-check diagnostic. If it passes the diagnostic, it returns itself to service and is resynchronized with the operational processor so that fault tolerance is restored. A count is kept of transient errors for each logical processor. Should this count exceed a specified limit, the processor is taken out of service and must be replaced.
ii. A second failure mode occurs when the two processors disagree, but neither has declared itself at fault. In this case, processing is paused; and the two processors each run their self-test diagnostic. If one should determine that it is indeed at fault, it is taken out of service (since the fault was detectable, it was not a transient fault).iii. A third failure mode occurs when the two processors disagree, and both pass their self-diagnostic tests. In this case, the problem is likely to be a timing problem, such as two simultaneous interrupts being processed in different order. One logical processor is declared the winner, and the other is resynchronized with it. Operation in fault-tolerant mode continues.
Consequently, fault-tolerant operation continues so long as there are two good processors. Should one processor fail, the system continues on as a single non-fault-tolerant system until the failed processor is replaced.
1.5.5.3 Saturn Launch Vehicle
The Saturn Launch Vehicle Digital Computer (LVDC) provided the autopilot for the Saturn V rocket from launch to Earth orbit (see “Saturn Launch Vehicle Digital Computer,” Wikipedia). For reliability, the LVDC used triple-redundant logic and a voting system, as shown in FIG. 13.
The computer included three identical processors (processor A (1), processor B (2), and processor C (3), as shown in FIG. 13). Each processor was split into a seven-stage pipeline (4) (5) (6). At each stage in the pipeline, an LSU (7) takes a majority vote of the results, with the most popular result being passed on to the next stage in all pipelines (8). If one of the three pipelines failed at any stage, the processor containing the failed pipeline remained in service. Thus, it was still a voting participant in later stages.
Consequently, for each of the seven stages, any one of the three pipelines could fail; and the LVDC would still produce the correct result.
1.5.5.4 The NASA Space Shuttle
Reliability through redundancy was imperative for the NASA (the U.S. National Aeronautics and Space Administration) space shuttle since astronauts lives were at stake. Reliability was accomplished by the use of four independent computers (1) (2) (3) (4) (FIG. 14) that were kept in lockstep synchronism and whose outputs were matched via a voting mechanism (see “Computers in Spaceflight: The NASA Experience,” Chapter 4).
The computers were kept in synchronism by communicating with each other over a set of synchronization buses (5) (6) (7) (8), one for each computer. Whenever the program in a computer reached a point where it was going to accept an input, deliver an output command, or branch to a new process, it paused and sent a three-bit code over its synchronization bus. The three-bit code defined the current processing state of the computer, such as I/O complete.
Each computer monitored the synchronization codes of the other three computers. If a computer received an identical synchronization code from all of the other three computers, it resumed processing. If the synchronization code from one of the other computers did not match, or if one of the other computers hadn't responded within four milliseconds, the monitoring computer would declare that computer as having failed and would refuse to listen to it in the future. Under normal circumstances, the three good computers should have detected the single computer's error. The bad computer is announced to the crew so that it could kill the power to the bad computer.
This form of synchronization created a tightly coupled group of computers certifying that they are in the same place in the software. To certify that they are achieving the same solutions, a “sumword” was exchanged every 6.25 seconds over the synchronization buses. A sumword consisted of 64 bits of data, typically the least significant bits of the last outputs to the Space Shuttle's actuators. If there were three straight miscomparisons of the sumwords, the detecting computers declared the computer involved to have failed.
Finally, the outputs of all four computers were sent to a voting LSU (9) controlling the shuttle's control actuators (10). The LSU outvoted the commands of any failed computer.
1.6 What Is Indestructible Scalable Computing?
Indestructible scalable computing (ISC) is a computer architecture that ensures that processing resources are always available to an application and that these resources can be scaled up or down to provide the necessary processing capacity for the application. Mission-critical user services are always available, even during single system failures (servers or storage arrays), network failures, data center disasters, and planned maintenance on systems, applications, and infrastructure.
Previously, ISC was achieved via the use of active/active systems. An active/active system comprises two or more processing nodes cooperating in a common application. A transaction can be sent to any node for processing and will be treated the same as if it were sent to any other node. The databases of the nodes in an active/active system are kept synchronized via bidirectional data replication. However, there is no mechanism in an active/active system to guarantee data integrity, especially if scaled into the public cloud.
1.7 What is Needed
In the prior art, if there is a design or implementation fault in a system or if it has been infected with malware, it may be some time before the system's improper operation is noticed. It is therefore often important that means be provided to detect such anomalies quickly.
The prior art for ensuring that the computational results of a computing system are valid depends upon using a Logical Synchronization Unit (LSU) to compare the outputs of two (dual modular redundancy, or DMR), three (triple modular redundancy—TMR) or more identical subsystems.
If there is a mismatch in the outputs of a DMR configuration, the system fails and suffers an outage. Alternatively, each subsystem of the DMR system may run diagnostics. If one system fails its self-checking diagnostics, it is taken offline and the system can continue processing with only a single subsystem.
If there is a mismatch in a TMR system, the subsystem generating the erroneous output is taken offline and the system continues on as a DMR system.
The prior art using an LSU faces several challenges:                i. The Logical Synchronization Unit (LSU) is a single point of failure. If it fails, the entire system suffers an outage.        ii. In order to minimize LSU outages, it is important to keep the LSU simple so that there is very little circuitry that can fail, thus improving its availability.        iii. A design incorporating a simple LSU can only match (or vote on) simple inputs to the LSU.        iv. If an error is caused by a malicious hardware, firmware, or software implementation, the LSU will not detect it as the same error will exist in all subsystems.        v. A major class of systems that can benefit from this technology are online transaction-processing systems. The unit of comparison for these systems is the complex set of changes that a transaction will apply to the application database. This would require a very complex LSU.        
What is needed is a method that:                i. has no need for an LSU. Therefore, a single point of failure has been eliminated.        ii. allows the data used to verify proper operation of the system to be arbitrarily complex.        iii. provides for the detection of errors that result from the design or implementation of hardware, firmware, or software without significantly impacting the processing speed of the system.        iv. provides for the detection of a malicious design of hardware, firmware, or software.        v. provides for the detection of malicious operation due to a malware infection.        vi. guarantees the integrity of transaction-processing systems that make complex changes to the application's database.        vii. is useable to certify the correctness of a new or upgraded system.        viii attains real-time transactional integrity in an ISC cloud.        
Specifically related to the last point, a method is needed to provide an ISC architecture that guarantees data integrity wherein no single fault shall result in an erroneous update to the application database. Furthermore, the ISC system should be deployable to a cloud environment to achieve reliability (i.e., data integrity), availability, and scalability. The ISC system should accomplish these objectives with no requirement for application modifications.